


Under The Moonlight

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheer Up Attempts, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Insecurity, M/M, Werepuppies, based on an episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Based on the newest episode, Pups and The Werepuppy. Near the end, just before Rocky changes back to a puppy and wakes from his dream, Zuma finds Rocky first and decides to tell him something he should've known all along.





	Under The Moonlight

If it meant anything, being a werepuppy was kind of fun. It was like being a puppy, but more enhanced, really; Rocky was able to smell things to the last detail, even the things he didn't want to smell, his hearing is twice as sharp, and he could run really, really, fast. It was fun and exciting, but the downside to all of this was that he accidentally scared someone - or some animals, seeing how even the forest animals were running away from him. If it wasn't for the fact that he spooked everyone coming his way, Rocky certainly wouldn't mind being a werepuppy.

But he had glanced at himself in the water, had seen what the other creatures had seen, and he knew that if he could even frighten a _bear_ , then what about his friends? Zuma? He knows he could spook Marshall and Rubble pretty easily, and he didn't want that. He also didn't want to fight Chase, if it came down to it. Skye would also be frighten, he'll probably never see Ryder again if he decides Rocky was too dangerous to be around, let alone live with him back in the lookout in Adventure Bay (thinking about that breaks his heart), and Zuma....Zuma...

He'll never see Zuma again, if he knew. The Chocolate Labrador wouldn't know what to do, other than to turn away and walk in the other direction.

_Not only would he scare his friends, but he'll also be living alone in the wilderness._

Rocky couldn't help but whine at the thought, his newly-turned werepuppy ear folding.

He couldn't live without his family, without his home. That was why he needed to go to sunflower meadow, and needed to change back. _Think of the all things I would miss,_ he thought to himself, narrowing his eyes to stop the tears from coming. _I wouldn't be able to do missions anymore, not in the way I would've normally. Ryder would have to replace me. I'll never eat a single puppy treat again, or taste any of Mr. Porter's treats for that matter! The pups will have fun without me, I'll miss Apollo, who's going to keep Mayor Humdinger from trashing Adventure Bay again? And most of all, when the pups decides to start a romantic relationship....who would be Zuma's partner?_ Rocky swallowed, though the ache in his throat didn't stop.

He didn't, he _couldn't_ lose Zuma like that. Not when Rocky still exist, and has been wanting to tell him his feelings for so long.....

He'll do whatever, climb whatever, _smell_ whatever, it takes just so he could live his normal life again. To be by his family's side, to be with the pup that meant more to him than he realized.

Being a werepuppy is fun, no doubt about it - but Rocky loved his regular life _more._ And he'll do whatever it takes to get himself back to normal.

"Wocky?"

Rocky paused in his running, having been so deep in thought, he didn't realize he had been followed - and by the one person he didn't want to see him like this.

"Is that you?" Soft paws crept closer, pressing against the grass. Rocky tensed, closing his eyes, not willing to see the horror look on his friend's away.

"G-go away! Don't look at me!" He said, before running behind a tree just as Zuma came close.

"Wocky, wait! It's okay! Wydew and the west of the pups wewe looking for you!" He said, walking towards Rocky. Rocky whimpered, tail behind his legs as he walked backwards.

"Please, Zuma? I don't want you to see me like this! It's.....it's....it's scary." He said, tears appearing in his eyes.

"I'll be the judge of that. Please, Wocky? We wewe all so wowwied when you went missing! Again!" Zuma said. He suddenly started to run towards Rocky, who, in turn, started to run away from the Chocolate Lab. "Wocky!"

"I know I look scary! I scared all the other animals! And Cap'n Turbot and Francois! Please, not you too..." Rocky sniffled, now trying to hide under a bush. Zuma stopped momentarily near it, confused and concerned about the way Rocky is acting, before sighing.

"Wocky, you know I would newew judge you. You didn't judge me when I couldn't pwonounce my R's. What gives me the wight to judge you for youw appewance?" Zuma said, sitting down. "And above all, you'we my fwiend, Wocky. I can't tuwn my back on you, even if I wanted to."

There was a moment a silence before the bush tussled once more.

"Really?" Came a quiet voice.

"Weally." Zuma said with a small smile on his face.

"Even when I look like this?" Rocky asked, stepping out from the bush and revealing himself.

Zuma couldn't stop himself - he gaped at the sight of Rocky. The pup was so much more bigger, furrier, and, er,  _toothier_ than he. His eyes looked almost unnatural, at least, more feral than anything, and his tail....well, poofier too.

Rocky looked like a wolf.

"Dude..." Zuma started. "This...is...AMAZING!"

Rocky blinked.

"You totally look like a wolf, Wocky!" Zuma said, and couldn't help but brush up against him, causing Rocky to blush. "Wawmew too. Bet you won't be cold on chilly nights!"

The two chuckled slightly, before Rocky frowned.

"I don't plan on staying like this forever, Zuma. I was going to get some sunflowers and sniff them so I can change back." He said.

"Yeah, we figuwed you would be. Now, come on! We have to change you back!" But before Zuma disappeared, he paused, turned back to Rocky and nuzzled the mix-breed turned werepuppy. Rocky froze. "Fow the wecowd, though, you look great as a wewepuppy." With that, Zuma disappeared. Rocky watched him go, unable to believe what had just happened, before he broke into a smile.

Well, he _did_ say being a werepuppy was fun. Guess it has its advantages too.       

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on chapter two of Pups Save Foggy Bottom, but I hated what I've written. So, I decided to rewrite it. In the meantime, enjoy this story and enjoy the fact that Rocky is actually cute as a werepuppy! <3


End file.
